Ray Wilkins
Ray Wilkins is one of the main characters in the first two Scary Movie entries. His character is based on Stu Macher from the original "Scream" movie; he was played by actor Shawn Wayans. Bio Character Ray seems to be a stereotypical closeted homosexual or bisexual. Despite the fact he is very much in love with his girlfriend Brenda Meeks, he is often making several homosexual references, sometimes wearing his clothes in a feminine way, making Brenda dress up like a footballer during a makeout session, admiring a male student's butt, calling Brenda "Brandon" and changing his mind instantly to support Cindy Campbell's decision to turn themselves in after hitting David Keegan when Greg mentions his fear of prison rape. Ray is also athletic; he plays football in high school. He also apparently has a habit of playing practical jokes as Greg automatically assumes he took the photograph of his genitals. Family and Friends Not much is known about Ray's family. He is the boyfriend of Brenda Meeks and a friend of Greg Phillipe and Bobby Prinze, becoming friends with Cindy Campbell and Buffy Gilmore by association. His relationship with Brenda is continued into college after being complicated by the Stevenson County Massacre. History Scary Movie Ray is a student at B. A. Corpse High School and the boyfriend of Brenda Meeks. He attends school with Cindy Campbell, Bobby Prinze, Greg Phillipe and Buffy Gilmore. After partying one Halloween, the six of them accidentally struck and injured a man in Greg's father's car. Although Ray was briefly excited about going to jail for what they thought was murder, he helped them to dump the body in the local lake. The following year, Cindy received a note from the murderer of Drew Decker claiming to know about the man dumped in the lake. Despite the fact that Greg Phillippe and Buffy Gilmore disappeared on them, Ray eventually took Brenda to the movies where he was seemingly slain in a restroom stall as The Killer went after Brenda. Unfortunately, Cindy later learned that Greg and Buffy were dead, and that Bobby was the real killer with Ray helping him. This would mean that Ray staged his death. Ray eventually confessed to Cindy they were posing as the murderer of Drew Decker in order to become famous. Ray, however, declined to let Bobby kill him, and as they argued over their plan, the real killer showed up and stabbed Ray, leaving him in an disturbing position straddling Bobby's body. In Between Following his attack, Ray turns up alive and somehow manages to elude prosecution for the murders, likely by implicating Bobby and going through mandatory psychiatric counseling. He eventually gets to attend college with Cindy Campbell, Shorty Meeks and Brenda Meeks. Scary Movie 2 In college, Ray is still making overt sexual advances to his male classmates. When he runs into Cindy and Brenda, they are shocked to see he is still alive and not in prison. Brenda starts seeing him again and they get together for a sleep study run by Dwight Hartman and Professor Oldman. The study is actually a pretense to investigate the haunting activity at Hell House caused by the ghost of Hugh Kane. During his first night in the house, Ray is attacked by a possessed clown in his bedroom, but he manages to turn the table on his attacker by raping the clown under the bed. As the activity escalates, Ray ends up carrying the injured Dwight on his back (as Dwight's wheelchair was destroyed during the wheelchair joust with the ghost). Cindy tries to lure Kane's ghost onto a device that will dissipate his energies, Ray risks his life to pull her out of the range of the device as it is activated. Ray ends up a hero to Cindy as a result. It is not revealed what happens to Ray. It appears his relationship with Brenda doesn't continue after college. Murders commited * Greg Phillipe (confirmed death) * Tina (confirmed death) * Dookie and Shorty Meeks's friends (confirmed death) * Bobby Prinze (confirmed death) Relationships * Brenda Meeks (girlfriend) * Cindy Campbell (friend) * Shorty Meeks (best friend) * Bobby Prinze (friend/accomplice) * Buffy Gilmore (friend) * Greg Phillipe (friend) * Doofy Gilmore (associate) * Theo Keyoko (classmate) * Buddy (friend) * Alex Monday (classmate) Trivia * Although a running gag in the first two movies is that Ray is heavily implied to be a closeted homosexual, near the end of Scary Movie, he sternly reveals that he is straight (a result of Bobby Prinze falsely saying that he was after a series of misunderstandings). However, it is revealed in the same scene that he did allow Bobby to perform oral sex on him once before at Bobby's insistence. Nevertheless, he can be summed up as merely a pervert. He is attacked by the original killer; however, he subsequently comes back to life in Scary Movie 2 as one of the students chosen to investigate Hell House. * Due to a change in creative teams, Scary Movie 3 and Scary Movie 4 contain a different continuity than the Wayans-era entries. Therefore, he and Shorty Meeks no longer are a part of Cindy and Brenda's lives or no longer exist in the universe of those two films. * There is a theory that Ray Wilkins and Shorty Meeks would be brothers, mainly because the two have similar appearances to each other (in real life, Shawn Wayans and Marlon Wayans are real brothers, being that Shawn Wayans is the older brother of Marlon Wayans). Gallery Brendaray.jpg|Ray with his girlfriend, Brenda ascindy.jpg|Ray dressed up as Cindy Cindy and Ray.jpg|Ray with Cindy in the cafeteria scary_movie_10_gay.jpg|Ray asking Greg if he looks gay. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Living Category:Villains Category:Scary Movie characters Category:Scary Movie 2 characters Category:Ghostface Killers